With continuous development of the mobile communication technologies, data services are growing exponentially, while such rapid data growth brings tremendous pressure to an entire wireless access network, so that the wireless network system capacity and spectrum efficiency need to be improved urgently. All existing full-duplex self-interference cancellation devices are designed for a base station that imposes higher performance requirements thereon. Therefore, such devices featuring an overlarge circuit scale, excessively high costs, and an overlarge volume are not applicable to small equipment of mobile terminals.